The number of digital images available to a computer user is steadily increasing. While the increased availability provides the user with access to more images, the sheer volume of images makes it difficult for the user to locate a desired image. Search and/or browsing tools have been used to filter images based on query terms; however, these traditional image search/browsing tools are lacking as they present the user with a large number of images without any structure or organization. For example, a text-based search tool that uses a textual query, returns all of the images that are relevant to the textual query. To further illustrate, a textual query “San Francisco” yields a result set with a number of images that is not trivial for the user to browse. The user is forced to sift through hundreds, thousands, etc. of images provided in response to query terms by traditional search/browsing tools to find an image, or images, of interest to the user, which is frustrating and time consuming for the user.